


Baby Chandler Oneshots

by SparkofMadness



Category: Friends
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkofMadness/pseuds/SparkofMadness
Summary: These are stories that involve Chandler and Joey in an Ageplay relationship. That is where one person acts like a baby, in this case Chandler, and the other person is the mommy or daddy, in this case Joey. This is not sexual in any way. And yes, they're dating as well. Enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

Joey's POV:

I didn't know what to do. Chandler has been panicking over work for the past two weeks, and there hasn't even been anything major going on. He's so stressed and scared that something will happen that he's having constant panic attacks. It makes me feel so bad because he's in pain and there's nothing I can do. Last night we discussed something we could do but we couldn't find anything. But then earlier today, I went online and found something that just might work. 

Later That Day

I just got everything set up when I heard a yell "I'm home!" I go into the main room and see Chandler taking off his coat. I go up to him, say hi and kiss him. I hesitate before I say "There's something I want to show you." He looks at me with a confused frown as he says "Ok." I lead him to the guest room and turn on the light to show him what I've done. I put in a crib, toys, the whole thing. Chandler looks at me in shock before asking "What is this?" I begin to explain "It's called ageplay. It's where someone acts like a baby and the other as their mommy or daddy." Chandler looks at me confused and asks "Is this a sexual thing?" I respond "It can be, but people use it as a way of dealing with stress and anxiety. It doesn't have to be sexual. If you don't want to do it, I'll understand and take all this back." Chandler goes to the closet and looks at one of the onesies, looking deep in thought. He takes one and goes to the bathroom. A minute later, he comes out wearing a Big Bird onesie. He looks at me and asks "How do I look?" I smile and say "Cute." Chandler responds with only a blush. 

After going over the ground rules of how this would work, we sit on the floor, with a pacifier in my hand. I say "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Chandler shushes me and says "I want to." I hold the pacifier out to him. He hesitates and then takes it. He hesitates once again before putting it in his mouth. As he starts sucking on it, he smiles. I look at him expectantly and ask "You like it?" He nods. I give him a hug while rubbing his back. He motions with his hands for the teddy bear in the crib. I take it and hand it to him. He hugs it with all his strength. He takes the pacifier out of his mouth, hugs me again and says in a baby-like voice "Love you, Daddy." I smile, hug him back and say "I love you too." This may seem a bit strange, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make him happy. Besides, I feel like this could be something great. I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	2. One Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no timeline in these stories. They take place when I want them too. I will also shift back and forth between it being Joey's POV and third person. Enjoy!

It was just a regular morning at first. Joey woke up excited and gearing up for his audition. The same couldn't be said about his boyfriend. Chandler was tired from work before and had a bad cough. "You ok?" Joey asked, semi-concerned. Chandler replied softly "It's just a cough. I'll be fine." Joey looked unsure but decided to forget it. "Good luck with the audition. I know you're gonna do great." Chandler said encouragingly. Joey blushed and said "Thanks, Hun. I'll do the best I can." Chandler put his hand to Joey's cheek and said lovingly "That's all I ask." He then gave Joey a quick kiss. "Love you," Chandler said as Joey was going out the door. "Love you too," Joey responded. 

Later that Day

Joey was at the theatre waiting to do his audition when his phone rings. Joey answers and says "Hello?" A voice responds "Joey, it's Phoebe. We got a problem with Chandler." Joey immediately gets scared. "What's wrong? Is he ok?" Phoebe responds "He has a really bad flu. His voice is horrible, he's constantly coughing, it hurts for him to move and he won't stop crying for you." Joey asks "Is he in his headspace right now?" Just as he asked that he heard a shout "DADDY!" Joey responds "I'll take that as a yes." Phoebe explained "He called me from work and asked me to come and pick him up, and as soon as we got to your apartment he went right into his headspace, crying for you. Can you come and get him?" Joey hesitantly said "You know I would, but I have to do this audition. I'll be there as fast as I can." "Ok. Break a leg, bye." Phoebe said. "Bye," Joey responded before hanging up. Someone then came out and said "Joey Tribbiani?" 

1 hour later

That entire audition, Joey felt awful. He tried to say his lines as convincingly as possible, but all he could think was "I shouldn't be here. My baby needs me." He got in a cab and got to our house as fast as possible. He said hi to Phoebe and went to the bedroom to find Chandler crying in a onesie clutching his bear really tight. Joey came up behind Chandler and hugged him. Joey cooed "It's ok honey, don't cry." Chandler cried out in an incredibly hoarse voice "It hurts!" Joey responded "I know baby, I know. Just try not to talk." He left and came back 5 minutes later with a cup of steaming liquid. "I made you some tea. It'll help your throat." Joey blew on it, handed it to Chandler and he drank it. As Chandler drank Joey said, "And after this, I'll draw you a nice hot bath." 

Later That Evening

Joey just finished feeding Chandler his dinner. He was clean, fed and now incredibly tired from a combination of the sickness and the crying. Joey ran his fingers through Chandler's hair and said "I think it's time for bed. Do you wanna sleep in the crib or with me?" Chandler replied sleepily "Wanna sleep with you, Daddy." Joey smiled while helping Chandler stand up to get to the bedroom. Joey wrapped his arms around Chandler's waist and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much sweetheart, and I hope you feel better in the morning." Chandler sleepily responded, "I love you too, Daddy." He then fell asleep. Joey mumbled "Sweet dreams." before falling asleep beside his sick baby.


	3. A Day in the Life of Baby Chandler: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

What a beautiful morning, Joey thinks to himself. He looks down to find clothes all over the floor. He lets out a small chuckle, knowing that Chandler is in his headspace. He goes into the living room seeing Chandler sleeping on the couch with his teddy bear tight in his grip and his pacifier in his mouth. He laughs, going over to Chandler shaking him. "Baby, wake up." He says in a loving tone. Chandler slowly opens his eyes, smiles and says "Good morning Daddy." Joey smiles and replies "Good morning baby." He kisses his baby's forehead and holds out his hand to help Chandler get off the couch. Joey's plan for today was to just sit around and be lazy with his baby, but all of a sudden he got an idea. He leans down to Chandler and says "Hey baby, what do you say I invite your Uncle Ross and Auntie's Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe over today?" Chandler lights up and claps his hands. "Yay!" He squees. Joey smiles and says fondly: "Cutie" and kisses him on top of his head. Joey then goes to make Chandler his breakfast, while Chandler watched cartoons. A few minutes later Joey ran his fingers through Chandler's hair affectionately and said: "C'mon baby, breakfast is ready." Joey then helped Chandler get into his high chair and put his food in front of him. When Chandler is in his headspace he tends to be very silly, so when Joey was feeding him Chandler was making faces. Joey just laughed and said: "You little weirdo." Chandler then giggled and started chanting: "Weirdo!" over and over again. Joey was trying to feed him another bite but Chandler kept doing it so Joey said: "Alright, I guess I'm taking the food away." This caused Chandler to get fussy and bang his fists. Joey warned him: "Stop it. Be a good boy." When Joey scolds or warns him, Chandler knows he means business so he quickly settled down. After a few minutes, Chandler was done with his meal and sitting on the couch watching cartoons, giggling happily. Joey smiled and shook his head as he went to get the phone to call his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some requests to put more of the friends in the story so here you go. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been so busy with school, but I will update more frequently now. I decided to make this story into parts because as I'm writing this I'm busy and won't have time to write all this and save it, and also to get more ideas. I hope you guys understand. But I will update in a couple of days. Leave me suggestions for chapters in the comments below, and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. A Day in the Life of Baby Chandler: Part 2

3rd Person POV

A half hour later, the others all came to see Joey and the little baby that they have come to love.

Explaining this to their friends wasn't easy and at first, they were incredibly weirded out by it.

However over time and after seeing Chandler in his headspace and how much better he was, not only did they get used to it but they all adored him and took care of him.

Monica went up to Joey and said hi, and then leaned down to Chandler. She cooed at him "Hi baby. How's my little guy today?" while poking his stomach. Chandler giggled and said,

"Hi, Auntie Monka." Monica was the most motherly person in the group and because she wasn't able to have children of her own, she grew very close to Chandler and was the first

person Joey would think of to babysit. Rachel leaned down and stroked his hair and looking down at him saying "Well don't you look cute today?" Chandler blushed and simply said,

"Tank you." The gang just got through playing with Chandler and were now watching tv. They made sure that it was nothing too violent or sexual, in case Chandler decided to 

peek at the tv. While the adults were talking about Ross's date last night, Chandler was busy coloring. Joey noticed Chandler looking at him, so he smiled. Chandler smiled back 

and went back to coloring. A few minutes later, Chandler crawled over to Joey and pulled on his shirt with a paper in his hand. Joey smiles picking him up and asks "What are you 

doin' cutie-pie?" Chandler shows him the paper and exclaims "I drew us!" The paper has six smiling stick figures all in a line. Chandler points "That's Auntie Rachel because of her

mirror. That's Auntie Phoebe because she's singing. That's Auntie Monka because she has food. That's Uncle Ross because he's playing with deeno sours." They all laugh 

and Ross says "Sweetie, are you trying to say dinosaurs?" Chandler nods and continues "And that's you and me!" Joey asks "Because I'm holding your hand?" Chandler nods 

happily. Then they all see what he wrote above it. In big letters, it said "My Family." Everyone awes and Joey looks at Chandler and says "Thank you, sweetheart." Joey then gives

him a kiss on the cheek and puts him back down. He takes the drawing and puts it on the door of the fridge and goes back to his friends. Later that night after feeding him his

dinner of spaghetti and giving him a bath, Joey tucked Chandler into his crib and asked: "Did you have a good time today baby?" Chandler yawned and responded "Yes Daddy."

Joey smiled and said "Good night baby. I love you." Chandler sleepily said around his pacifier "Love you, Daddy." Joey closed the door and went to his room to go to sleep. His 

last thought was "No matter how weird this may seem sometimes, I love my baby so much and that will never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got incredibly lazy and forgot to update until today. That's my bad.


	5. The One With the Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler has a bit of an accident with his drink. I've also decided for him to change what ages he regresses to. 6 months old at the youngest, 3 at the oldest. In this one shot, he is about 2 years old.

After Joey wakes Chandler up and puts him in his pull-up, he goes into the kitchen to get his ingredients and the blender. For about 2 months now, Joey has made Chandler and himself a smoothie every day to give them something healthy. After making the smoothies, Joey puts Chandler in his highchair with his stuffed bunny and is about to drink his when his phone starts ringing.

Joey sighs and looks at Chandler "Baby, I'm just gonna step outside for one minute and take this call. Can you be a good boy for me while I'm gone?" Chandler smiles and says "Otay Daddy." Joey smiles back and kisses his head before stepping out. Chandler grabs his smoothie and starts drinking it. 

After a few minutes, he puts his smoothie down thinking he heard a noise. He stops trying to hear but there's no sound. Chandler turns to his bunny and says "It's otay Thumper, it's just our imaginations just like Daddy says." He turns but his hand smacks his sippy cup causing his smoothie to go everywhere. Chandler shakes with fear and is scared over how his daddy would react. Feeling helpless and scared, Chandler starts to cry. 

Joey comes back into the apartment only to find smoothie all over the place, a sippy cup lying on the floor and his baby sobbing his eyes out. Joey rushes to Chandler and says "Chandler, what happened?" in a very concerned tone. Chandler says through his tears "I knocked the sippy cup and the smoothie fell and can't clean it! I'm so sorry Daddy! Please don't be mad at me!"

Joey takes him out of his highchair and holds him close. "I'm not mad at you sweetheart. It's not your fault, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean it. It's ok honey."

A few minutes later, Chandler is finally calm. Joey pulls him away slightly. "I love you, baby, ok?" Chandler responds "I love you too Daddy." Joey kisses Chandler's forehead and stands up, balancing Chandler on his hip. Joey looks at Chandler and asks "Why don't we go find Auntie Monica so she can clean up the mess?" Chandler nods and Joey pokes his stomach making Chandler giggle as they exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but something while I plan my next one. Thank you all so much for reading :)


	6. Author's Note

So, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry for not updating like I said I would. My creativity just kinda went dry for a while. But I've come up with new ideas and will update more soon. I'm not gonna say I'll update more frequently all the time because I don't know what will happen, whether I'm busy or I lose my creativity again. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading through, and I'll see you lovelies very soon. Bye!


	7. The One with the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is in his youngest headspace at 6 months old and has a nightmare/panic attack. Enjoy!

All is quiet in apartment 20 late one night. Joey is sleeping peacefully in his bed and dreaming about being a successful actor who gets paid in pizza. All the while his baby is sleeping right next to him sucking on his pacifier and hugging his stuffed bunny. At first, everything is nice, quiet and calm.

Until Joey wakes up to hear a sound. At first, he thinks he's hearing things so he closes his eyes again. But then the sound keeps getting louder and after a while, he gets fed up and turns toward the sound. But when he sees where it's coming from, any exasperation on his face is gone and replaced with concern. The sound is coming from Chandler, whimpering at his dreams. Joey makes a concerned noise and starts to rub his baby's back hoping it will make him feel better. For a brief moment, Chandler seems to calm down. But a moment later that calm is shattered as Chandler is not just whimpering anymore but is also sobbing from whatever is going on in his dream turned nightmare. Joey sits Chandler's body up and starts shaking him. "Wake up baby! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Chandler's eyes burst open, his face looking like he'd just seen a ghost. He looks at Joey as his eyes fill up with new tears. "Dada!" He shouted, pacifier falling on the bed, and pressed himself to Joey sobbing anew. Joey buried his head in his baby's hair and kissed the top of his head. He thought about asking him what was wrong but he knew that trying to ask when he's this vulnerable and also this little would be pointless. Plus he had a feeling he already knew. So while Chandler cried, Joey decided the best thing to do was to just comfort him. He started to rock back and forth. "It's ok little one. It's ok, Daddy's here. Daddy's right here." 

This went on for quite some time until Chandler's sobs were reduced to sniffles and whimpers. Joey finally saw his opportunity. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?" Joey asked sympathetically. Chandler only nodded. Joey asked, "Want to tell me about it?" Chandler responded by vigorously shaking his head and pressing his head to his daddy's chest. Joey stroked his hair and said "You sure? I think it might make you feel better. I think it might make Thumper feel better too." Chandler looked down at Thumper and paused. A few minutes later he simply said "Mom." I knew it. He thought to himself. "You're scared about your mom coming over?" He asked sweetly. Chandler nodded and said, "She finds out, slap me and call me a fweak." He whimpers again and hugs Thumper even tighter. "Oh, honey." Joey cooed softly. My poor baby. Joey thought. He needed to set things straight. "Sweetie, could you please look at me?" Chandler raises up his head. "Good boy. Now I need you to listen to me when I say this. You are not a freak. You are the sweetest, funniest and the most adorable baby I've ever met. You should never feel bad about being little. I love you being my baby and I love being your daddy. We started this to help you and it has. Your mom won't do those horrible things, and even if she tries I won't let her. Do you know why?" Chandler shakes his head. Joey cups his face with his hands and continues "Because I won't let her. I will always be here to protect you from anything whether it's monsters or your mom. I will always be here for you." 

Chandler smiles and hugs him, snuggling up to Joey's chest once again. "Love you, Dada." That's all he needs to say. Joey snuggles him back and responds "I love you too, sweetheart." They both drift off to sleep knowing that Joey will keep his word. No matter what happens with Nora, Joey will protect his baby with everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little prelude to the next one I plan to write where Chandler's mother comes to visit him and Joey. I thought I'd take it slow with writing again. How do you think Chandler's mother should react? Positively or negatively? Let me know in the comments below. Thank you so much for reading :)


	8. Author's Note Part 2

Hi everyone, me again. I'm writing this because I'd like to get some things out of the way. Earlier this morning I noticed a user by the name of unagi comment on here. Let's just say he had some concerns and chose to show them in a very rude manner. I will address them now. I know Joey is a womanizer and Chandler was perceived as gay because he was sensitive. But you forget it's my story and I will write them, however, the fuck I want. It's just a story. Also, how could I write this? Because I wanted to. I wanted to try to write new things and I found I could write this ok. It's also not just a fetish. Many people use age regression in a non-sexual way to relieve stress, anxiety, trauma, and PTSD. If you don't like it don't read. For everyone reading this I will not tolerate this kind of language and behavior. If I see any negativity of any kind in the comments I will delete the comment and report you. Sorry if I seem slightly agitated but I just don't like this kind of shaming of something that's perfectly harmless. As for you unagi I will let you off with a warning. But if I see you making comments like this again I will report you and get your account taken down.

Now that I've vented we can get back to the normal stuff again. I should have my next chapter up soon as soon as I figure out what to do with it. As always thank you so much for reading. Bye!


End file.
